


Limericks of Amber

by semperfiona_fic (semperfiona)



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Limericks, Poetry, Sibling Incest, remix welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-03
Updated: 2002-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_fic
Summary: Limericks about the Amber family
Relationships: Fiona/Brand





	Limericks of Amber

A redheaded wizard named Brand  
Said, "Sister, just one small demand."  
"All right," she said--  
Tied him to his bed--  
He came at the slap of her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2002 somewhere, I don't even know where, and posted it to my LJ with the heading of "rescued from a comment thread". I am mostly putting it here in the hopes that opening up the Fiona/Brand tag will inspire someone to write something longer about my OTP.


End file.
